Dragon & Dragon
by Olimka
Summary: Tyson se convierte en un sensei. Los G Boys y compañia están por celebrar el año nuevo, que sucedería si la nave en la que van es tragada por un tunel de gusano y los llevara a la epoca de Tyson. Entren y lo sabran. Parejas Slash secretras, Crosover


Declaimer: BB y GW no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi, relaciones hombre & hombre, por lo cual si no les gusta no lo lean.

Capitulo 1

· Gracias Noin por avisarme. –Responde una joven desde su escritorio.

· De nada señorita Relena. –Responde Noin enfrente de Relena.

· Una pregunta?

· Si?

· Mi hermano ira?

· Si. Zech ira.

· Entonces estaré presente.

· Esta bien, la esperamos. Que descanse.

· Gracias.

Así se termina la comunicación entre ambas jóvenes.

Un año. Si un año desde que Marineia ( No se si así se escribe) avía empezado a vivir bajo la tutela de Lady One y exactamente al año los es-pilotos, los preventers y los involucrados, en algún grado, con los sucesos en los años anteriores se juntarían para celebrar el año nuevo.

Mientras tanto en una presentación de Beyblade, en la época de su mayor apogeo En la época que vive Tyson

· ATACA DRANCER!!!

· VAMOS DRAGOON!!!

Un gran choque de energía por lo que se ve una gran bola de luz

· Y el ganador es...

Se despeja la nube de polvo.

· TYSON!!!

· Síiiii.

· Buena victoria.

· Gracias viejo, pero tu también jugaste bien. Llegaras al dojo?

· No puedo, Tala me espera.

· Esta bien. ( Dice con desgano Tyson)

· Pero cuando regrese de Rusia iremos a la montaña.

· Sip. (Dice contento Tyson) Salúdame a Tala!!!

· Hmp.

Una hora después en el dojo.

· Gran victoria Tyson, a pesar de solo ser una presentación. (Dice el joven de lentes)

· Fue una buena paliza!!! (Dice el más pequeño)

· Fue genial!!! (Dice el rubio)

· Kai no supo por donde lo atacaste. (Dice el chino)

· Me costo derrotarlo, lo bueno que no fue una batalla de campeonato.

· Pero diste lo mejor de ti. (Afirma la chica)

· A comer!!! (Dice Daichi)

· Síiiii. ( Lo apoya Tyson)

Mientras tanto en la época después de la colonia.

· Si señorita Noin.

· Vendran?

· Claro a Trowa no le molesta.

· Esta bien, entonces los espero.

Cortan la comunicación.

· Trowa?

· M?

· Ai Shiteru!!

· Yo también mi ángel.

Así los dos se besan tierna mente para luego dirigirse a demostrarse de nuevo su amor.

Mientras tanto en otra casa a las orillas de la de una colonia japonesa, toda la habitación estaba con un "niño" tratando de convencer a su "papá" para ir a la reunión.

· Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos...

· No.

· Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos...

· No.

· Momento de usar el plan 2 bueno y yo que te iba a dar el triple se me decías que sí pero bueno. (Se sienta el joven trenzado en la cama y pone una cara picara)

· Y si digo ahora que si? ( Pregunta el joven de ojos cobalto)

· Talvez... (Es callado con un beso)

· Hablas mucho...

En una de las oficinas de Preventers

· Y? (Pregunta Sally)

· Quatre y Trowa si irán al igual que la señorita Relena (Responde Noin)

· Y Duo y Heero?

· Duo dijo que lo iba a convencer.

· Ja ( Dice un chico Chino)

· Que? ( Pregunta Noin)

· Pobre de Duo. (Responde Sally)

· Por que?

· Tener que convencer a Heero, proeza de titanes.

· Si, si, si pónganse los tres a trabajar. (Dice la jefa)

· Vamos One no te enojes. (Dice Noin)

· Si quieren celebrar el año nuevo en tres semanas, pónganse a trabajar.

· Sí.

Para no estar escribiendo época beyblade y época después de las colonias, cada una se diferenciara de la siguiente manera: época Beyblade + EB +; y época después de las colonias + DC +

Un día después en EB, más específicamente en el dojo del abuelo de Tyson.

· QUUEEEE????!!!!

· Sí los dos sensei han muerto, con dos días de diferencia y como ellos no tuvieron descendencia así que uno de ustedes ira al dojo del norte y otro al dojo del sur.

· Elige Tyson en donde quieres irte? (Pregunta el hermano)

· El del norte.

· Entonces yo me voy al dojo del sur.

· Esta bien, tienen una semana para salir.

· Sí.

Unas horas después

· Te iras Tyson? (Pregunta Kenny)

· Sí.

· yo me voy contigo (Dice Daichi)

· Estas seguro?

· Claro viejo.

· Yo les pediré permiso a mi papas para acompañarte. (Dice Kenny)

· Al igual que yo. (Dice la chica)

· Gracias chicos.

En DC, una conversación en preventers.

· Y?

· Si lo convencí. Pero me tocara limpiar la casa por un mes.

· Pobre de ti Maxwel.

· No te burles de mi Wu.

· No lo hago.

· Si lo haces.

· Yo, para nada.

· Mejor dime como te va?

· Bueno trabajando.

· Disfruta la vida.

· Como tu con Yuy?

· He bueno... no exactamente.

· Maxwell cuando sentaras cabeza?

· Cuando salgas con alguien.

· Sabes que eso nunca sucederá y lo sabes bien.

· Yo solo dije. (Dice Duo jugando con unos lapiceros del escritorio de WuFei)

· Ya deja eso!!! (Se inclina y le quita los lapiceros)

· Que malo eres. ( Se sienta como niño regañado)

· Hay Duo...

En la EB

En un dojo en la ciudad de Tokio en el cuarto del Campeon mundial de Blade.

· Los dejaran ir?

· Si, aunque, que tan lejos esta eso de aquí? (Pregunto Kenny)

· Hora y media de vuelo y 4:30 en carro. (Dice Tyson)

· Y el colegio?

· A esta a 20min del dojo. ( Responde Tyson arreglando sus cosas en una caja)

· Nunca llegaremos al colegio!!! (Dice Hillary)

· Por qué?

· Nunca que despiertas temprano.

· Hillary, una cosa es que sea Tyson Granger el Campeon Mundial de BeyBlade y otra muy distinta es ser Tyson Granger Sensei de un dojo.

· Eso quiero verlo. (Dice el más pequeño de los presentes)

· Lo verán.

Así los chicos pasaron hablando toda la tarde de todo lo que cambiarían y de cómo vivirían de hoy en adelante…

Continuara…


End file.
